


Games We Play

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, high school roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for "Once Upon A Time, Emma/Regina, highschool roleplay" for <a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html">femslash-today's porn battle</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Games We Play

She heard the hesitant knock, and crossed her legs to subdue the hot ache rolling through her already.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Mills?" Emma said, coming in. Her voice was meek, and Regina bit her lip at the image standing before her—Miss Swan in all her schoolgirl glory with a white blouse showing off cleavage, white knee-highs, and a skirt that was entirely too short. 

Regina got up, walking around the desk slowly before leaning on it. She licked her lips. "Your grades are slipping in my class, Miss Swan."

Emma bit her lip, contrite. "Oh. I'll do anything to bring them back up. Anything."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Regina returned to her desk, getting out a ruler. Emma's eyes widened.

Regina led her over to the desk, forcing her to bend over. Emma's arms rested on the cool mahogany while Regina hiked up her plaid skirt. She removed the frilly pants, and palmed Emma's ass, kneading it once before she took the ruler and spanked the smooth flesh. One light smack turned into a harder one, and another one, and another one. The flesh turned a harsh red after five smacks, and once Regina was satisfied, she kissed the bruised flesh before turning Emma around. Emma’s eyes were teary from the abuse, and Regina kissed her cheeks, her hand moving to unbutton Emma’s white blouse, and unhook the black bra.

Taking in the sight of Emma Swan, long blond hair pulled into twin braids, naked except for the white knee-highs and her panties ungracefully tangled in her Mary Janes, Regina gave her another bruising kiss.

Emma moaned into her mouth when Regina rubbed her clit, finding it leaking with pre-come.

“You’re already wet for me, aren’t you?” Regina’s mouth trailed from Emma’s red lips to her heaving chest, licking the hardened tits.

“Only for you, Ma’am,” Emma said, shakily.

“Yes, you’re my pretty whore. Just _mine_.” And to claim ownership, Regina grazed Emma’s right breast with her teeth, biting it before sucking away the red bruise already forming. Emma gasped with a pained anguish.

“Yes, yes, more, please Ms. Mills, please,” she begged. And Regina smiled wickedly down at her “student” before her mouth closed around the other nipple and bit and pinched with her teeth.

Regina stepped away while she took off her own blouse and skirt, and Emma scooted onto the desk, taking off her shoes and throwing them and the underwear somewhere under the desk.

Regina climbed onto the desk, nestling her own naked body against Emma’s, her large breasts rubbing against Emma’s, enjoying the friction. She pressed a trail of hungry kisses from Emma’s forehead to her breasts while her fingers rubbed and rubbed Emma’s clit until Emma came with a loud cry.

“So does this mean I get an A for the semester then,” Emma asked, still breathless, her stomach quivering under Regina’s touch.

Regina hummed, and her fingers moved to graze Emma’s wet pussy. “Absolutely not, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughed, a deliciously happy sound. “Next time, you’re totally going to be the naughty student so I can spank you,” she said, rubbing her ass. Regina got hot at the image that invoked. She wanted to touch her own clit, and bring herself off, but she decided that was for her “student”. “We’re not done here, Ms. Swan.” She took her breast in her hand, closed her eyes, and moaned erotically. She felt Emma shove her and rearrange her on the desk to her liking. Her mouth closed around Regina’s pussy, and Regina could only tighten her hold on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Once Upon A Time, Emma/Regina, highschool roleplay" for [femslash-today's porn battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627968.html).


End file.
